For A Thrill
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel son agentes secretos. Cuando sus caminos se cruzan, se dan cuenta de que seguir uno sin el otro no es una opción. Aunque vaya contra todos los reglamentos de las organizaciones para las que trabajan. Spy!Klaine.


**Resumen: **Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel son agentes secretos. Cuando sus caminos se cruzan, se dan cuenta de que seguir uno sin el otro no es una opción. Aunque vaya contra todos los reglamentos de las organizaciones para las que trabajan.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. El título es por In For The Kill de La Roux. Yo sólo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento... y porque Spy!Klaine es una de mis debilidades.

* * *

**For A Thrill **(let's go to war to make peace)

* * *

_La misión ha terminado exitosamente, bien hecho, Agente Anderson._

Las palabras en ese momento le son sólo eso, palabras. De haberlas escuchado antes y de otra manera, quién sabe si habrían hecho alguna diferencia. No que hubiera pasado tal cosa en los años pasados.

Traga saliva y allí está ese bulto en su garganta y su pecho está oprimiéndose y es que hace tanto tiempo que dejó de pensar en los "y si…", queriendo simplemente mirar hacia el futuro inminente que no hacía más que decepcionarle mientras fingía que todo estaba bien. Porque probablemente debía estarlo. Pero no lo estaba.

Y todo lo que antes pudo haberle dado orgullo hoy le deja un vacío desolador en el pecho, en el corazón. Obviamente porque cuando te sientas a pensarlo dos o tres veces, la clandestinidad, los secretos y la pérdida de tu identidad no parecen tan atractivos. Los sueños de espías, actos heroicos y de cambiar el mundo que tenía de adolescente no se parecen en lo más mínimo a todo lo que ha tenido que hacer o pasar. Y no es a nivel de dificultad, no.

Algunas veces sólo deben ubicar el objetivo, aproximársele y, desde luego, esperar a que se dé la vuelta para acabar un mundo más. Sin preguntas.

_Por nuestro progreso, por nuestra seguridad. No podemos quedarnos sentados esperando hasta estar al final de la cadena trófica. _

¿Cuántas personas deben ser expuestas, arriesgadas o asesinadas para satisfacer las ansias de una sensación de seguridad que al final sólo terminará creando más desolación?

_Ninguna, ninguna, Blaine._

Y ahora no sabe si quiere llorar, pero tal vez no sea algo raro si lo hace, puede que sea de júbilo, eso es.

Liberación.

Esto no lo hace por complacer a sus padres, por más que le guste hacerlo, ni por seguir el legado de la familia —de ambas partes de ésta. No, esta vez hará lo que le parece a él y tal vez lo que debió haber hecho en un principio. Por eso desarma y tira su arma a un lado mientras observa la ciudad de Londres iluminada por cientos de pequeños luceros artificiales.

—Felicitaciones, Agente Anderson —llega una voz por detrás de él y no puede evitar sobresaltarse, a pesar de que muy, muy en lo profundo de su ser tenía la esperanza de escucharla de nuevo, y no por última vez.

Como aquella vez en Moscú en medio de la noche, cuando las miradas de dos extraños se encontraron y galaxias infinitas de estrellas y mundos distintos y entonces-tal-vez-no-tan-distintos colisionaron sin una oportunidad de retroceder. Atraídas por un magnetismo de lujuria que en algún episodio se volvió necesidad y cariño y de repente palabras de amor susurradas entre besos y promesas y confesiones.

Blaine se da la vuelta justo después de tirar su cinturón y su micrófono al suelo, 183 metros en picado. Entonces la ciudad de Londres o París o Moscú o Nueva York o Melbourne, todas se ven reducidas a nada cuando dos pozos de azul-verde-gris alumbran su mundo como no la harán nunca ninguna de sus lunas, luces ni fuegos artificiales juntos.

—Tengo la obligación de decirle que esa de melancolía no es la mejor de sus caras, Agente —vuelve a hablar, caminando hacia él con su particular andar sigiloso y gallardo.

Kurt Hummel sonríe ladeadamente, envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se inclina ligeramente para conectar sus labios.

Y entonces, entre fuegos artificiales internos, ambos saben que cuando salga el sol mañana, cuando el mundo esté despierto, seguirán allí, uno al lado del otro, porque ya no hay obstáculos ni reglas ni estúpidas organizaciones entre ellos que les digan que no pueden estar juntos, porque ellos son justo lo que quieren, lo que necesitan, y el mañana nunca ha parecido más brillante y prometedor. Y saben que, a pesar de que están dejando todo lo que conocen atrás, todo vale la pena; comenzarán una nueva vida, con nuevos recuerdos, antiguos sueños descubiertos esperando por ser perseguidos y cumplidos.

Sí, estar juntos vale la pena.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escribí algo…

Gracias por leer y comentar entonces (si lo hacen)…


End file.
